Adjusting elements of this kind can be used in vehicles, for example, as flap actuator device wherein at least one actuating member is a flap by means of which a cross-section through which a flow can pass of a gas-conveying line can be controlled. Such a flap actuator device can be used, for example, in a fresh gas duct or in an exhaust gas duct of an internal combustion engine or in a fuel cell of the vehicle. Also known are adjusting elements for adjusting a guide vane geometry of a turbine of an exhaust gas turbocharger. Furthermore, a so-called “wastegate” of a turbocharger can be actuated by means of such an adjusting element.